


The Masks

by Knowmefirst



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: PG, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the doors close the masks comes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doylebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doylebaby).



> A/N:Not beta

The masks were on as they often are on these celebrations. All pretending to be nice to one another, but behind closed doors people show their true intentions. Paris had the mask on as he often did when the gentry surrounded him; he was after all one of them. However, when the door closed behind him and he stood inside his bedchamber he felt the frustration with his ilk show as the mask fell.

As soon as it showed, it evaporated when he noticed the person waiting for him and walked toward the person on his bed. Paris stop, but laugh when he was pulled the rest of the way landing on top of a strong, muscle chest.

“I have missed you.” Odysseus whispered.

“So, have I.”

Paris lean down and kissed Odysseus as the other turned them around and lean over him as Odysseus ran a hand under his tunic. Tonight there were no masks, there were only them.


End file.
